Yamcha
Yamcha 'is a desert bandit baseball player who's shy around girls and has a best friends that's a shape-shifting pussy. He is from the Dragon Ball franchise ''pathetic furry. Childhood He was released from his mother's vagina in the year 2422. He was so ugly, that she abandoned him in a desert. He spent his whole childhood eating sand and rocks. He's have the occasional Cactus Juice. When he was 9 or so, he became best friends with a shapeshifting pussy named Pear. Pear would turn into a fuzzy sex toy to help him contain his fear for girls. Actual Life Dragon Ball 'WARNING! THIS CONTAINS SOME SPOILERS LIKE HOW YAMCHA AND BULMA GET TOGETHER AND BULMA WAVES HER BOOBS EVERYWHERE!!1! '''Yamcha was a pretty decent character in the first saga of Dragon Ball. Whenever he'd see Bulma, he'd have the weirdest boner. Pear would help him out by rubbing him. Yamcha would then contain himself. Somehow, Bulma had some drugs that would turn into a house, a motorcycle, or any thing. It's magic, I ain't gonna explain shit. Anyways, she decided to show off her boobs to Goku (You shouldn't be suprised. This happens all throughout Dragon Ball). Yamcha accidently saw this when looking for Bulma's balls. He later participates in a fighting tournament, in which he gets his ass kicked by a 7-year-old. He later punches a 7-year-old stripper in the face. You're not reading this right now because you're too busy fapping to the picture of Bulma. So, I'm just going to stop right here. Dragon Ball Z In this series, Bulma stops showing off her boobs. The series starts off with Yamcha loving to whack his wood on other people's balls. Some monkeys come to Earth, which cause everyone to start flipping tables. He decides to be one of the founding fathers of "Z Fighters". A monkey named Vegetable and Apple send out Power Ranger lettuce beings. Yamcha dies right away. Nobody has given him respect ever since this event. Dragon Ball GT Yamcha embarrased himself again and decided to only appear in GT 2 times or so. What happened was that he went up to a transexual and asked her him ''IT ''out. The video on the left shows them first meeting. It's a very accurate video and is made by Timmy; he used MS Paint. They dated afterwards because Yamcha was desperate and missed Bulma waving her boobs. After finding out that she ''IT was actually a man, he broke up. He went back to the good 'ol days in which he would play with Pear. Dialouge: ('''Transexual passes by Yamcha) Yamcha: Dam gurrl! (Yamcha makes a sexual grunt) Yamcha: Ur lickin' seks-e! (Transexual looks at Yamcha) Transexual: Thank you... ;P (Yamcha makes a broken CD DJ kind-of noise because he can) Gallery (Contains no porn. You're probaly looking for this page) NeoWolfBite.png|Yamcha's Furry Attack! YamchaLastAppearance.png|Rare footage of Yamcha in GT See Also *Dragon Ball, the series in which Yamcha is from *Bulma, where all the porn is at External Links *A list of Yamcha's failures